


Hot Patootie

by Jinxous



Series: ColdFlash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, M/M, Multi, Punkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry knew he was destined for better things, knew he wouldn't ever be like his father, and knew being a secretary at S.T.A.R. Labs Tattoo Parlor wasn't what he needed to be doing. It comes in form of a band to set him free.





	

"So the moral of this story is to never let you pick out a blind date for me." Barry said as he and Iris walked into the hotel. Iris had dragged Barry along to an interview with the band. She had managed to get him to go with her, the band a little rough for her liking. They caught up on the way there, weaving his hand through his red hair as she defended her latest failed blind date for him.

"You went on one date."

"Yah, we had sex and he said he loved me. I don't even know his middle name."

"This is the sixth guy. Can you stop looking for hook ups and look for a boyfriend."

"I don't want one. Someone to tell me that I look weird again. Seriously, that one guy tried to get me to bleach the color out of my hair before we even went on the date."

"Okay, I will admit that was a failure."

"I'm just going to go through life and bone them if I like them." Barry explained as the duo walked into the closed off dining area. His eyes immediately fell on one of the men in the group. He had his lip pierced in two spots and his head shaved. Barry stared at the bright blue eyes staring back at him. Barry's heart throbbed as he looked at the man, whom wasn't looking away. "Forget what I said. Whose that hottie?"

"Leonard Snart, singer and leader of the Rogues? The people I'm interviewing." Iris said as they walked closer. She even saw the smirk grow on Len's face as the got closer, taking in Barry's appearance. Barry had a black dress shirt on and skin tight pants, his shirt open to show off his new tattoo he'd gotten. God the stares he got when he walked around with Iris, but neither cared. "You like him."

"Oh boy do I." Barry said as he stopped behind the cameraman and Iris took a seat in front of the band, Len's eyes slowly dragging away from him. Barry watched the whole interview and smiled as Len spoke. His eyes dragged around the group, there was a girl with a choker and a few articles of clothing with holes, as well as a leather jacket. This was his friend Cisco's type of girl. There were two other guys, both clad in leather.

The interview was done before Barry knew it. Iris shook their hands and got up, walking over to Barry. "Got the tape for your broadcast?"

"Yes I do. I think I've found your people Barry."

"My people, huh?" Barry smiled, looking up to see Len looking up at him. He winked, biting his lip. "Think I can get alone time with Leonard?"

"You don't need my help, just go say hi."

"Come on Iris, you've already talk to them. One last help, for your favorite adopted brother."

"My only adopted brother." Barry gave her wide, hopeful eyes. Iris rolled her eyes and gave in. "Fine." She grumbled, grabbing Barry by the hand and pulling him over to the group.

"Are you finally introducing your boyfriend to us. The cutie was just hanging back." The girl said Iris blushing.

"What! No-no Barry's my brother, just my brother."

"Oh, then is he single?" The younger guy said with glasses. He shot his hand out, pushing Len off to the side, the older growling. "Hartley Rathaway, clothes are 100% off at my place if you're interested."

"He's a brave one Iris."

"Yes he certainly is. Unfortunately you promised Cisco you'd cover his shift tonight."

"Alas, I'm a good friend. Rain check cutie?" Barry winked. "That's for anyone interest." He said, eyes flickering to Len.

"Alright you flirtaholic, I've got a deadline to make and you got to make it for your shift."

"Geez. You're a party killer. At least let me give him my number."

"Don't worry Barry, they can call me." Iris said smirking back, Barry swinging their hands once out of sight. He could seem like a tough guy, but Barry was a big teddy bear.

Barry was about in hour and a half into his shift when the bell rang. Barry worked in a tattoo parlor that really didn't deserve his talent, but he liked the company. Caitlyn was chipper as usual at the front talking to the customer. Barry wondered up front, catching part of their conversation. "I'm sorry, but we don't do walk-ins. If you'd like I can get you an appointment tomorrow."

"I won't be here tomorrow. I wanted a Central City tat before I left." 

"And I'm sorry, but rules are rule." Barry peaked his head out into the lobby. He swore he had angel above because there was Leonard standing in his place of work. He looked frustrated and upset, like he'd been looking forward to a new tattoo.

"Caitlyn I have a cancellation." Barry spoke up, grabbing their attention. "I can take him."

"Alright, it's your lucky day Mr. Snart."

"Thank you…Barry." He smirked as he walked over to Barry. 

"Mr. Snart."

"Please call me Len." 

"I like you already."

"Mr. Wells doesn't want anymore messing around on shift Barry!" Caitlyn yelled as they walked away.

"You have a record."

"I do." Barry smiled as he sat Len on the chair. "Do you have a design you want?"

"Nah, I'll look through you sketches, I want to see you're work."

"Alright, looks like I've got a fan." Barry smirked, grabbing his book. Compared to the others on the shelf Barry's wasn't as filled. Cisco had three books filled, Wells had five, Caitlyn had one and a half, Ronnie had two full books and a co-op book he and Caitlyn did. Usually Caitlyn was back her more then Barry. The kid would admit his style was good, but he was the baby of the group, so he manned the secretary table. That didn't mean he didn't sketch, he had a secret book no one knew about, personal, meaningful designs. 

Len searched through the book, complementing Barry's style. Once he reached the end he didn't have a favorite, so Barry dragged out his secret book. It was rough sketches, but Len was in love with the designs, falling on a snowflake, made of tiny skulls with a text underneath that said, Buried Alive. "This one, if I can."

"If your sure, not many people like my book."

"I think it's beautiful, a lot in this book are. Why haven't you put them in the customer book."

"This one is personal, no one knows I have it. I don't get to be at a station much. Believe it or not, I'm a secretary."

"I don't believe it, these sketches are too beautiful. How long will it take to get this full color?"

"Longer than we have. How about I do the outline and next time you're in town I finish it for you."

"How about you do the outline and we can go get dinner tonight, my treat."

"Gentleman. With you, of course." Barry smirked, leaving for a moment to gather supplies. "Where do you want it?"

"On my chest, over my heart." Barry smiled, helping Len take off his shirt. 

"Can you pass me my phone and I'll make us reservation somewhere."

"I don't mind sitting down in a hotel room and eating pizza."

"No, we are going to somewhere nice. My treat, then we can hang out in my hotel room."

"Lay back while I clean the area." Len smiled, laying back as Barry grabbed Len's phone. Len texted someone, which probably meant their manager was making the appointment. 

"So are you a fan of the band?"

"To be honest, I've never heard of you guys. Seem popular, Caitlyn was innerly freaking out turning you down." 

"She has you to thank, you seem like your in the music scene."

"I don't know how I missed it, maybe you guys'll give me a concert?" Barry said as he wiped down Len's chest.

"Probably…so you interested in Hartley?"

"I'd be interested in one night stands and the best whiskey out there. The big guy too. You however…I'm not just interested in the sex with you. You seem like a nice guy."

"Don't let the looks fool you, I'm a nice guys to bring home." Barry smiled, prepping his station and gun. "So, what are you really like under this appearance."

"A genius in anthropology." Barry said, turning the gun and making contact with the skin.

"Then why work at a tattoo parlor?"

"I got fired from the CCPD. They said I cross contaminated too many cases, which I didn't. I was set up by my partner, Julian, I really hate that guy."

"Is that really all?"

"His report on me, he said I looked to be under the influence of drugs."

"Were you?" Len said, Barry ignoring the question. He took it as a yes.

"I was kicked out after the results came back. Joe, my adopted dad, was so angry, so I fell into a bad place. I recently hit my two year clean week. We mended things, my old boss even offered me my position back…I didn't want to go back. Joe made me go back, but it wasn't the same. The way people looked at me, the way Julian treated me. It got me into a bad state. I quit…I left and I haven't gone back since. I never visit Joe at work, we don't talk about it at dinner."

"How bad?

"Panic attacks. I'd go in, people would stare at me, before all this, and I'd have fights with Julian. I started having hallucinations and finally I had a break down. I was screaming, I even gave Julian a scare. They had to remove me because I was too broken to get up. Therapist said I had too much stress, said I needed to get rid of the blockage somehow. I went and visited my dad and forgave him."

"That's another story for another day. I like how you look, your very handsome."

"Have you seen you." Barry said, letting a chuckle escape. "One of my last dates a guy tried to get me to bleach my hair out."

"No, you look great."

"Yah, I know. What about you?"

"Engineering. I was and engineer."

"Then what?"

"My sister wanted a band. She deserved one. We came from an abusive family, she got most of it. She deserve to be treated like a princess."

"You sound like a great big brother." Barry said, dipping the needle in the ink again.

"What about you? You took your sister to the interview today."

"I owe Joe, Iris, and Wally so much. After my dad killed my mom I had no one, but Joe took me in. Changed my name to Barry West and lived a good life until my break down."

"You like working here?"

"Yah. It doesn't pay as well, but the people are my friends."

"Would you ever leave?"

"I want to own my own shop one day, when I can save enough."

"We can offer you a job, as our tattoo man on tours. You come along…we can get to know each a bit more."

"I'll think about it at dinner." 

"Good." Len smirked, leaving Barry alone to finish the outline.

 

It was half past eleven when he's got out, Barry trying to keep his shirt elevated so it wouldn't run into the ink. In the end Len just ditched the shirt till they reached the restaurant Len so graciously reserved for him. The chatted the whole time, barely touching the food as they talked science and music. Turns out before Hartley joined he belonged to a classical music band. He hated it and when he met Mick trying to play a keyboard he voluntarily helped him fix it. Mick had loved the sound of the kids playing so he took him to meet Len and Lisa. He was stuck up, snobby, out of place, and lost. Len loved him immediately. There had been a one nightstand, but he was just a fling. "Now he's the pain in my ass." Len finished just as he was tapped on the shoulder about needing to finish up. The rest of the restaurant was all ready closed, Barry blushing at how well their date had gone. They got up and paid, leaving for the hotel. Barry had been thinking too, about leaving with Len tomorrow. He wanted to, but he needed to call and talk to Well's, pick up his books. He needed to tell his family. When they reached the hotel Barry had called and set a meeting at the parlor with Well's before texting Iris. She didn't respond so Barry figures she was out for the night.

"I'm thinking a little cuddling on the couch before I take you home or you can camp out."

"I need to pack tomorrow, hope the tour bus has room for one more."

"For you, plenty." 

"Perfect." Barry said as Len unlocked the door. He was met by his sister, Hartley, and Mick watching TV in the living area. When Hartley saw Barry and sprung up.

"Hey I called dibs!"

"You'll get your moment with Barry, he's joining us on the tour. Our tattoo artist."

"Awesome, I have so many ideas." Len sister, Lisa, said, springing up.

"Tomorrow I've got to grab my stuff."

"I see, well we're going to go out. You guys can Netflix and chill while we're gone."

"Lisa!" Len growled, Barry blushing. Mick and Hartley following as she walked out. He huffed as he passed the duo, glaring a Len. Smiling Barry leaned over and kissed his cheek, Hartley blushing. He ran out the door with a smile on his face, Barry pulling Len down into the sofa.

"Now, where were we taking this night?" He asked, Len kissing him immediately before pulling off. 

"Teasing."

 

Hartley separated from Lisa and Mick when a few fans ran up to them. Hartley wasn't use to being recognized so he never stuck around. He was texting as he walked away from the two, leaving them to their fate. He'd been texting this guy for a while, finding him on Facebook. He was a friend of a fan he friended and they clicked when he'd commented on something Hartley posted about anti-animal abuse. His name was David Singh, he was older, the Captain of the CCPD. He was single, his husband and him split a few years ago. They hadn't really been looking for someone, but once they agreed they had mutual feelings they decided to meet up next time Hartley had been in Central. 

They were meeting at a local gay bar, Hartley standing up against the building. He'd been waiting for David before going in, getting hit on a few times by the drunkards of the night. It rolled around on to half past one and a finger tapped him on the shoulder. Hartley turned, meeting a well dressed man with a small beard and well kept hair. His brown eyes met Hartley's and the younger's heart began to speed up.

"Hartley right?"

"Yeah…t-that's me. You're David?"

"I know, I haven't updated my picture in a while, the beards new, makes me look older."

"It's very sexy." Hartley said, getting a smile back.

"Do you want to get a drink?"

"Bars are closing soon, we can just go to your place and hang out. My hotels a little crowded at the moment."

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." David said, holding his hand out to Hartley. The younger grabbed it with a wide smile, following the older man. 

 

The next day Hartley returns to see Barry gone, the rest of the band packing up. "Barry getting his stuff?"

"Yah, he's meeting us back here when he's done." Len said as he zipped his suitcase.

"Where did you disappear to." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Just meeting up with a guy, very hot guy." Hartley purred, remember what unfolded a few hours ago. David was gentle with him, but rough when asked.

"Do we get to meet him."

"Next time we're in Central." Hartley said, grabbing his things he'd thrown about.

"You are going to give me all the details." Lisa said. 

"Not us pal, I don't need your exploration details." Mick said, ready to hit Star City. Just then there was a knock and Hartley opened the door to Barry and another man. He had long dark hair and looked to be Hispanic.

"Hey Hart, you guys ready?"

"Not yet…whose your friend."

"A cutie that's who." Lisa said, walking over.

"This is Cisco, he works at the parlor. He's helping me load my things."

"Too bad we're leaving, he's my type." Lisa said, Cisco smiling. He knew Cisco had to be a fan, he and Caitlyn always share music. "Next time we're in Central I'll come to you to help me scratch my itch."

"Lisa, still here." Len growled, Barry laughing.

"Let's load up, I've gotta scratch my itch in the next town." Mick grumbled, getting the three to chuckle as he walked out with his bags. The four followed, Hartley double checking that everything was put away. When they were loaded Barry was the last one on, saying goodbye to Cisco.

"Hurry back. Like Harry said, there's always a station for you at the parlor."

"I'll miss you guys." Barry said, hugging Cisco. 

"Miss you too bro. Don't get in too much trouble."

"I won't, I'll give Lisa your number."

"Dude you're amazing." Barry pulled away, making his way onto the bus. "I'll be back before you know it." With that the bus was left, Cisco standing there. He already missed his best friend.


End file.
